The outdoor and out-of-home media market is a part of daily lives, both in urban and rural areas. People drive or walk past countless billboards on streets and highways, take public transportation, shop in stores, and walk through airports that are increasingly filled with LED screens that promote various products and content, and go to landmark locations like Time Square and the Sunset Strip, where outdoor advertisements and media messaging both dazzle and define the visual landscape.
The outdoor and out-of-home media networks are increasingly moving from static to digital mediums. Digital mediums relative to their static counter parts, can be far more easily tracked, networked, aggregated than previous generations' static images. Central computers that control networks of media points determine exactly what images are shown where and when. This in turn will create a huge glut of location specific information about media points and out of home messaging.
Aggregating media points is critical to understanding what a user is seeing and experiencing at a given location or within a geographically defined area and not just where that person is and or what businesses they are in proximity to.